


A Night In

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, Loki Needs a Hug, loki has a sensitive side, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Tony und Bruce deine Pläne ruinieren, macht Loki das beste daraus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Night In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073517) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



Das war genau der Grund, aus dem du dich entschieden hattest, nicht mit den Avengers zusammen im Tower zu wohnen. Nun, das und der Fakt, dass Tony deinen festen Freund ohne Ende gehänselt hatte. Aber späten Nächten, besonders wenn du ihnen schon Millionen mal gesagt hattest, dass du Pläne hattest, waren der Hauptgrund. Du warst nicht mal wirklich ein Avenger, du warst lediglich eine alte Wissenschaftsfreundin von Tony, der dich gut bezahlt hatte, damit du ihm bei bestimmten Dingen halfst.

Du sahst auf die Uhr. Es war spät und du und Loki hatten den Plan gehabt, in den Park die Sterne beobachten zu gehen. Du hattest keine Angst im Cental Park, wenn ein Eisriese an deiner Seite war. Aber jetzt war alles woran du denken konntest, nach Hause zu gehen, deinen Pyjama anzuziehen, und auf der Couch zu relaxen.

„Ich denke wir haben alle Ergebnisse, die wir brauchten, bekommen,“ sagte Bruce, „Ich werde dich anrufen.“

„Das gleiche,“ sagte Tony, „Wir sehen dich morgen.“ Du gähntest und machtest dich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl und hinunter in die Lobby. Du warst überrascht, einen auf dich wartenden Loki zu sehen.

„Loki?“ fragtest du. Er lächelte dich an.

„Ich fand heraus, dass sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan haben, um dich erst spät gehen zu lassen,“ sagte er und nahm deine Hand, „Also dachte ich, ich komme einfach her, und gehe mit dir nach Hause.“ Du lächeltest in an, als ihr gemeinsam das Gebäude verließt.

„Möchtest du immer noch die Sterne beobachten gehen?“ fragtest du gähnend. Loki sah dich an, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten drinnen bleiben, Filme gucken, und was zu Essen bestellen,“ sagte er. Du lächeltest ihn an.

„Du bist der beste Freund, den sich ein Mädchen wünschen könnte,“ kichertest du und legtest deinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Gemeinsam kamt ihr an eurem Wohnhaus an, nahmt den Fahrstuhl zu eurem Stockwerk und betratet die Wohnung, die ihr beide euch teiltet. Du gingst in dein Schlafzimmer, zogst dir bequemere Klamotten an und entspanntest dich. Du bestelltest das Essen aber Loki nahm es in Empfang. Erlegte die Pizzabox und die Beilagen auf den Tisch vor de rCouch, und du drücktest den Play-Knopf auf der Fernbedienung. Deinen Kopf legtest du auf Lokis Schulter, als Lilo und Stitch spielte. Nachdem es vorbei war, ließest du Loki wählen. Und er suchte sich 'König der Löwen' aus.

„Bist du sicher, das du den sehen willst?“ fragtest du. Von dem was er dir erzählt hatte, erinnerte dich diese Geschichte sehr stark eben daran.

„Ja,“ sagte er, „Es kann nicht so schlimm sein.“

…

Am Ende des Films brach Loki in Tränen aus. Du sahst ihn an, und berührtest seine Schulter.

„Bist du okay?“ fragtest du. Loki wischte sich nur über seine Augen.

„Der arme Scar,“ sagte er, „Er wollte einfach nur den Thron, der ihm hätte gehören müssen. Ist das zu viel verlangt?“ Du lächeltest und küsstest seine Wange.

„Nun, du hast etwas, dass Scar nicht hatte,“ sagtest du. Er sah dich an.

„Und das wäre?“ wollte er wissen. Du knietest dich vor ihm hin.

„Meine Ergebenheit, mein König.“ Er lächelte und schlang seine Arme um dich.

„Ich liebe dich meine Königin.“


End file.
